


Storming the Castle

by Novamore



Series: Home is Where They Are [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Costumes, Domestic, Dress Up, ErzaJane, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Femslash Fairies 2020, Light-Hearted, Married Life, OC children - Freeform, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Tumblr: femslashfairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: An argument between 4 stubborn people over how to spend their Sunday morning inside turns into some wholesome family funFemslash Fairies 2020 Day #7 - Royalty
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Home is Where They Are [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340605
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Femslash Fairies, Femslash Fairies 2020, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	Storming the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Femslash Fairies 2020 event day 7 prompt royalty

In a world where two esteemed S-class wizards, one the infamous Queen of Fairies and current leader of the Fairy Tail Guild and the other the beautiful but dangerous she-devil and unofficial co-guild leader, with a relationship history of rivalry and one-upping each other like there's, it’s no surprise that they’ve run into some arguments from time to time. _Comprising_ was by far the biggest lesson the two had needed to learn in their 8 years together as a couple. Pride and the need to have the last word were left behind to make room for late night heart-to-hearts and early morning make-up sex. Over the years they learned to be patient with each other, to listen to the other’s point and find a way to meet in the middle without resulting to a screaming match or sparring in the middle of their living room.

But that all changed now that they’re parents to an 11-year old and a 4-year-old. Because instead of two strong willed women butting heads every once in a while, it’s now an entire household of stubbornness colliding with each other at the worst of times. Erza and Mira prided themselves on raising two strong independent children but there were moments like these that reminded them how hard parenting could be.

Today was Sunday and both Mirajane and Erza tried to make sure they could spend most of the day with their family, given that there were no world ending threats or fires at the guild that need to be put out. Sundays were a day for just the two of them and their little loves to go out on exploring together or stay in and cuddle up near the fire trading stories of their week over board games and coco. Taking a look at the strong wind and heavy rain outside, both women had agreed that staying in today was best and went about their morning routine. They would freshen up and shower together flirting in the bathroom and lingering in the shower until the water ran cold. Then Mirajane would head down the stairs of their little two-story cottage to gather breakfast in the kitchen while Erza walked down the hallway to wake their slumbering loves. Andre’s room was right next to their bedroom and waking him always took the most effort. But once he heard the promise of breakfast a day with his mothers and sister’s undivided attention he usually took off to the bathroom to get ready. Erza would then go knock on Rhea’s door to make sure she was awake, which she usually was, before helping Andre get pick clothes that at least semi-matched. Then the family of four would eat breakfast together chatting idly about what the plan of the day was.

This is where they ran into a problem. It’s been about two hours since they finished breakfast and yet they still haven’t reached an agreement on what they were going to do today.

Rhea wanted to play with the mega dollhouse Gajeel and Levy had gotten her for her last birthday and insisted it was big enough that the four of them could all play with the dolls together like they used too when she was younger

Andre wanted to go play wizard and ignored all talk of ‘bunny it’s raining outside’. He had the play sword Natsu gifted him perched on his side and waited impatiently by the door for them to join him on his world-saving quest

And Erza couldn’t say she disagreed with him. If not for the fear of the rainstorm turning into a thunderstorm (they all knew of Andre’s bad reaction to thunderstorms and it was their job as parents to protect him from these things) she would be pacing by the door with him. Erza loved running through the hills near the house with her children and wife pretending to search for treasure and fight invisible monsters. She was not able to have this kind of play where there were no actual stakes or real harm involved when she was younger. She felt extremely lucky to be able to do it now

Mirajane wasn’t sure what she wanted to do today. She just knew that neither of those suggestions sounded best. She sat thinking things over as the frustration in the room grew higher and higher.

Finally, Andre snapped.

He raised his play sword into the air and swung it around for good measure. “I gonna go sway drawons on my own then!” He crossed his arms in a huff glaring obviously trying to hide his hurt that they wouldn’t come on his quest with him.

Before his mothers could intervene Rhea moved towards him with her hand on her hips and a stern glare. “No, you’re not! You’re not allowed to leave this house Andre!”. This would be the time that two would intervene and calm things down but everything about Rhea’s posture and disapproving aura reminded Erza so much of a tiny upset Mirajane that she was momentary silenced. All Rhea was missing was that patronizing finger-wag and Erza could swear that she was seeing double. She glanced over at her wife wondering if she saw the mirroring as well, but it was clear that Mirajane was lost in thought. Her wife’s eyes were transfixed on Andre’s sword until she shouted, “Aha!” making the three around her jump.

Mirajane’s smile was wide as she ushered them upstairs. “Come on, I know how were going to spend the day.”

It took hours to make all the costumes, but they came out amazing. Rhea’s dress was sky-blue with Mirajane’s white pearls around her neck and a golden toy crown on top of her head. Mirajane had a dark blue dress with the shining sliver bracelet Erza had gotten her on their anniversary one year and a matching gold crown. Both of their hair were curled and flowed downward in waves. They looked amazing and Mirajane’s heart felt full as watched Rhea twirl around in her dress. Outside of the pillow fort they were hidden inside of they could hear Andre and Erza’s loud whispering of their plan to down the walls and get inside. The two were wearing matching armor that Erza was able to summon for them. Mirajane had her concerns about letting the four-year-old into a full body suit of armor but the twinkle in Andre’s eyes when he tried it on made it hard to say no. It took some getting used too but within a short time Andre was moving around in the heavy suit like second skin to him. With his sword poised and ready he listened to Commander Erza’s calls as they fought through armies of stuffed animals and dodged pillow land mines to reach the pillow fort hiding his mother and sister. They had fought their way from the top floor to the living room to rescue his mommy and sister and then it was going to be his and mama’s turn to dress up prettily and be rescued. Mama lifted her hand in forward motion and they both charged at the stuff animals in their path as mommy and Rhea called for them behind the pillow castle.

All in all, it was a good day.


End file.
